


how bobby finds a new family while never forgetting his old family

by crowsofmurder



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bobby is Not Trevor Wilson, Bobby | Trevor Wilson Redemption, Bobby | Trevor Wilson-centric, Gen, Good Person Carrie Wilson, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowsofmurder/pseuds/crowsofmurder
Summary: Moments of Bobby's life from the night his bandmates died to when Julie brings them back as ghosts.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Ray Molina & Rose, Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	how bobby finds a new family while never forgetting his old family

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom, so I'm sorry if it's not great. 
> 
> Since I finished the show, I couldn't get over the whole Bobby storyline. The beginning of the first episode made it seem like all four of the boys were really close, not just Luke, Alex, and Reggie, so I hated that he took credit for the songs and just kinda forgot about them. So, I wrote my own ideas down.
> 
> Also, I made up all the dates that aren't confirmed. I don't know why but I feel that Rose and Ray would have late fall/almost winter wedding, Carrie would have a spring birthday, and Julie is older than Carrie.

_July 22, 1995_

It had only been fifteen minutes since the boys left but Bobby couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. His hands had started shaking and no matter how many times he reminded himself that they just went to get street dogs, Bobby couldn’t get them to stop. He had no idea why he was panicking this much. He wasn’t the anxious one. 

Another ten minutes went by and Bobby was kneeling over in the alleyway, gagging as he vomited. Rose was standing next to him with her hand on his back. Tears had started streaming down his cheeks. _"Something’s wrong, Rose,"_ He sobbed. He could feel it. 

Another half an hour passed. Rose finally got Bobby back inside of the Orpheum. He was sitting on the edge of the stage, softly picking at his guitar. His eyes were still wet, but it was like he couldn’t cry anymore. Rose watched him from the bar. There was a distant look in his eyes like he was an entire lifetime away. 

When the police walked into the empty room of the Orpheum, the tears started again. He already knew. He turned to look at Rose, his eyes pleading. Her eyes were bright with tears but she nodded anyway. _"No one will touch them. Go."_ Bobby took off running. 

He was too late. No last words, no holding someone’s hand as their eyes fell shut, nothing. Just a quiet white room with his bandmates - _his brothers_ \- laying in hospital beds, waiting to be taken to the morgue. Bobby knew he had to say goodbye, even though he also knew that once he left, he would never see them again. But he stood, pushing his hair out of his face, and walked to each one of his brothers. He kissed their foreheads and made his way out of the room, his heartbreaking with each step.

Rose was waiting for him. She had packed up the guitars and the drum set, packing them away in her car, and waited for him in the hospital waiting room. She drove him to the studio and sat with him as he cried himself to sleep on Luke’s couch.  
\----

_July 29, 1995_

Bobby spent the next couple of days in the studio. He refused every phone call from the media and left every letter unopened. Rose came by every day to check on him, even bring her close friend Ray, but neither one of them stayed long. Bobby appreciated that. He didn’t want their pity. He just wanted to sleep.

A week passed and Bobby finally left the studio. The hood of his jacket up and sunglasses hiding his bloodshot eyes as he walked to a familiar house. The driveway was empty of a car, but he could see a figure through the open window. He left after a few minutes, unable to bring himself to knock on the door. He never went back.  
\----

_January 27, 2000_

Years passed and Bobby finally moves into a real house. It’s small, but it’s a change. He brings the instruments with him though he still can’t bring himself to play. Rose and Ray still visit, both happy to see Bobby working on getting better. It’s not always better. Rose notices the thin cuts and growing scars on her friend’s arms. She still finds herself holding Bobby on the nights it’s really bad, her own tears streaming quietly down her cheeks as she listens to the hushed sobs, _"I should’ve been with them, Rosie."_ It’s a lot of work, but eventually, Rose and Ray get Bobby to see a therapist.  
\----

_November 11, 2000_

Rose and Ray get married and Bobby is there. He’s quiet and only really talks to his two friends, but the night ends with him stepping up to the small stage, guitar in hand. He plucks at the strings and sings for the couple, ending his performance by giving thanks to his brother Luke for the lyrics and that he wishes nothing but happiness for the newlyweds.

Bobby falls asleep in the studio, just like he did many nights before. And just like all those nights before, Bobby could swear he hears a familiar rhythm being played and three soft voices talking through the night.  
\----

_April 14, 2005_

Bobby is back in the hospital, only this time he cries in joy. A baby girl is placed in his arms as her mother rests. They had agreed that Bobby would take care of the baby. He was 27 and still had money coming in from his music. She was 23 and was working on a college degree. She had been welcomed to visits and to be a part of Carrie’s life, but she had politely declined. She wasn’t ready to be a mom. When they were able to leave, Bobby kissed her forehead and walked out with his daughter in his arms. Rose was once again waiting for him, this time with Ray at her side and their own daughter, Julie, in Rose’s arms. Together, the five of them left the hospital, Julie peaking over her mother’s shoulder to look at the small baby in her uncle’s arms.

The instruments were moved out of the spare room of Bobby’s house and back into the studio. It felt right, returning the parts of his family’s souls by where they belonged.  
\----

_July 22, 2012_

Bobby was sitting on the couch, looking down at a photo. Four boys with their arms wrapped around each other, faces caught in eternal smiles. A smile rested on his face even though his eyes were wet.

_“Daddy?”_

Bobby looked up from the photo to see Carrie and Julie standing in the hallway, both girls wearing worrying expressions on their faces. He smiled and waved them over. The two girls settled on the couch on either side of him, looking down at the photo. _"Who’s that?"_

_"These people are your uncles, Carrie."_ The girls spent the rest of the day listening to Bobby tell them about his bandmates, followed by him playing their CD. Ray stopped by just as the sun was going down to pick up Julie. Carrie was already started to drift asleep, so Bobby picked her up and carried her into her room. He kissed her forehead and left, going back to sitting in the living room, listening to the familiar music play.  
\----

 _October 2, 2019_  


Bobby and Carrie were back in the Molina house. Carrie was upstairs with Julie, Flynn, and Nick, while Ray, Bobby, Victoria, and Carlos sat in the living room. Bobby played the song he had played on the night of Ray and Rose’s wedding, smiling softly as Carlos drifted asleep beside his dad. Victoria carried Carlos up to his room before heading out for the night. The two fathers spent a bit more time together, retelling stories of Rose. They hugged when Bobby got ready to leave. _"Call me if you need anything, Ray. I’ll be here no matter what."_  
\----

_September 7, 2020_

Julie walked out to her mother’s studio with a CD in hand. Normally, she would only play the CD in her room, but it always made her happy, and she was going to need that as she worked on cleaning out the studio. She put in the CD and sat down to listen to the beginning of Now or Never when she heard screaming. She covered her ears when suddenly, in a flash of light, the screaming was gone and three figures were laying on the floor. Julie shot to her feet, a scream mere seconds from leaving her lips when the figures stood, revealing three familiar faces. She tilted her head in confusion. _"Luke? Alex? Reggie?"_


End file.
